wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Magni Bronzebeard
King Magni Bronzebeard is the current ruler of the dwarven kingdom of Khaz Modan and head of the Bronzebeard Clan. History The eldest of the three Bronzebeard brothers, Magni was destined to be the king under the mountain. Strong of arm and keen of mind, Magni loved his two brothers above all else in the world. He was one of the heroes during the second war, often directly leading his people into battle. Upon the liberation of Ironforge by the forces of the Alliance he pledged his kingdom's support, his two brothers accompanying the Alliance host. During the recent fall of Lordaeron, his middle brother, Muradin, was reportedly slain by the death knight Prince Arthas in Northrend. Magni was overcome with grief at the news of Muradin's demise, but he and the youngest brother, Brann, remained steadfast in their desire to continue serving the dwarven people. Brann, an explorer of some renown, went missing only months ago, and King Magni had lost hope that he still lived. Though he remains a wise and strong leader, his pain and sorrow weigh heavily upon him. Many dwarves wonder whether the kingdom will ever see another Bronzebeard sitting on the throne of Ironforge. Recently, the intrepid Brann popped up once more, seeming to have survived his Silithus venture and somehow getting the base of Atiesh into C'thun's otherworldly carapace. Much to Magni's dismay and a series of agonized groans from the Explorer's League, Brann has again managed to misplace himself within Outland and recently again in Northrend. King Magni's only child, Moira Bronzebeard, was recently captured by Emperor Dagran Thaurissan, and is now under a magical charm spell, serving the evil emperor without question. Thaurissan made her fall in love with him, and together, they have conceived a child. Much to the kingdom's despair, Magni's grand heir will apparently be a dwarf who is both the heir of the King of Ironforge and the Emperor of Blackrock. In recent times Magni has diplomatically approached Stormwind for assistance against the ever increasing Dark Iron threat, citing their destruction and control of the Thandol Span. Much to his frustration, his pleas have fallen on deaf ears. While Bolvar concurs with the dwarven king, Lady Katrana Prestor, advisor to the recently returned King Varian, accuses Magni of trying to involve Stormwind in the dwarves' personal war, and refuses to send reinforcements. Unbeknownst to Magni, the king is an imposter, a tool of Katrana's. Involvement with the creation of the Ashbringer In the first issue of the Ashbringer comics, it was revealed that Magni is the forger of the legendary blade, brought to him in its raw form by High Inquisitor Fairbanks and Alexandros Mograine. World of Warcraft King Magni Bronzebeard is a Level ?? (Boss) quest giver located in The High Seat in The Great Forge, in the Dwarf city of Ironforge. He starts the following quests: * * (Dungeon) * (Dungeon) He ends the quest (Feast of Winter Veil). See List of Ironforge NPCs. Tactics thumb|Magni from the TCG King Magni has several nasty abilities at his disposal including a powerful Thunderclap, Charge, and a massive knock back. In addition he can launch players into the air, transform into Avatar which increases his damage and armor, as well as summon guards to aid him. When his health drops low he heals himself by using an ability similar to Lay on Hands. Abilities *Avatar: Increases the Physical damage dealt by the caster by 50% and enhances its armor by 50% for 15 sec. *Thunderclap *Charge *Knockback *Summon Guards *Self Heal Quotes Aggro For Khaz'Modan! Aggro Feel the fury of the mountain! Greeting Strength, honor. I see them in you. Why have you come? Greeting What brings you to Ironforge? Greeting How can the dwarves help you? Greeting What do you seek within the mountain? Response to Princess Moira Bronzebeard's revelation :' :It seems that even in death, Thaurissan has won. :You are dismissed, . Before you leave, you may choose your reward from the royal vault. :' Trivia In the Norse mythology, Magni is one of Thor's two sons, and one of the few gods who will survive the Ragnarok, and who will wield (along with his brother) the legendary hammer Mjolnir. External links Category:Dwarf quest givers Category:Major characters Category:Lore characters Category:City bosses Category:Ironforge NPCs Category:Unique voices Category:World of Warcraft (comic) characters